Onde eles pertenciam
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Fic curta e fofinha com Rony e Hermione. Se passa imediatamente após o último capítulo de Relíquias da Morte não epílogo


Harry caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A guerra finalmente havia terminado, mas de alguma forma lhe parecia que a limpeza seria demorada. Rony e Hermione andavam ao seu lado, de mãos dadas, mas nenhum dizia nada – não havia palavras suficientes para descrever a intensa felicidade e a intensa tristeza que tinham se apoderado deles. Ele pararam abruptamente quando alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que sorriu para Harry. "Aí vem o herói! Obrigada. Você salvou a todos nós. Eu sabia que você o faria, você sabe. Afinal de contas, você é da Grifinória." Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pelo discurso, e sentiu o rosto aquecendo, mas apenas sorriu e passou pela porta aberta. A sala comunal estava caótica, pedaços de mobília espalhados, vidros quebrados e marcas de sangue. A guerra parecia ter alcançado cada canto do castelo, assim como cada canto de suas vidas. Eles não se incomodaram em limpar, no entanto – haveria tempo para isso mais tarde. Harry imediatamente começou a subir as escadas que levavam os dormitórios dos meninos. Rony seguiu, parando por um momento para olhar para Hermione, que não hesitou em ir com eles – distinções entre meninos e meninas pareciam ridículas naquele momento.

Por uma benção, os dormitórios estavam bastante conservados. Eles entraram em seu antigo quarto e Harry tirou os tênis e deitou-se em sua velha cama. "Hum... Eu nunca soube que minha cama era tão boa!"

"Eu concordo totalmente, cara", disse Rony, atirando-se na sua. Hermione sentou-se na beira da cama de Rony. Harry chamou por Monstro e lhe pediu sanduíches e suco de abóbora, além de uma bacia cheia com água, sabão e uma tolha – porque Hermione insistiu que eles estavam imundos e que ela queria se lavar. Eles se lavaram e comeram em silêncio, seus pensamentos muito rápidos e muito profundos para serem compartilhados. Quando terminaram, Harry mais uma vez deitou-se e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Rony deitou-se de lado, olhando Hermione, que agora estava deitada na antiga cama de Neville. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, o que fez com que ele corasse e sorrisse de volta, então fechasse os olhos. Ele podia sentir suas pálpebras pesadas e não pôde evitar um bocejo. Eles estavam todos muito cansados.

Quando ele acordou, foi com o som de seu nome. Demorou um segundo para que percebesse que Hermione é quem o havia dito. Ele arregalou os olhos e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama dela. Ela estava debatendo-se e revirando e mais uma vez chamou por ele. "Rony..."

"Pronto, tô aqui, tá tudo bem."

"Rony… por favor…" Seu rosto estava angustiado e ele sabia que ela estava lembrando eventos dolorosos.

Ele acariciou seu cabelo gentilmente e segurou sua mão. "Mione, acorda, tá tudo bem, é só um sonho..."

Ele inclinou-se um pouco para beijar sua testa. Ela acordou abruptamente, depois suspirou. Sentou-se na cama e Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, a abraçando o mais próximo que ele conseguia. Ele gostaria que ela pudesse derreter-se para dentro dele, para que ela estivesse para sempre protegida e próxima dele. Ela enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele, soluçando, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e fazia sons confortantes. Finalmente, ela acalmou-se o suficiente para olhar para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram e Rony baixou a cabeça lentamente, não querendo assustá-la. Ele beijou sua testa, depois a ponta de seu nariz e suas bochechas. Por fim, ele gentilmente tocou os lábios dela com os seus, então capturou seu lábio inferior entre os dele e chupou, fazendo-a suspirar. Tomando isso como um sinal de concordância, ele aprofundou o beijo, colocando seus braços em torno da cintura dela e pressionado o corpo dela contra o seu. As mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo e o toque o fez tremer em deleite. Depois de um tempo eles se separaram, ambos ofegantes, mas sorrindo. Rony arrumou os travesseiros e Hermione deitou-se novamente. Ela segurou a mão dele na sua e o puxou para seu lado. Eles se deitaram lado a lado, a mão dele na cintura dela, para ter certeza de que ela estava segura, perto, aquecida. Eles sorriram um para o outro até que adormeceram novamente.

Quando Harry acordou, não ficou surpreso em encontrar Rony e Hermione nos braços um do outro. Era exatamente onde eles pertenciam.


End file.
